Naruto Ra's Descendant
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is beaten close to death in a cave that belonged to his mom and dad who were decsended from a race of warriors known as Arkaddians and that he is Related to ra himself he will train and come back and kick ass and take names strong god naruto


**Descendant of Ra**

**Yo KingSithis here I borrowed a lot of this story from Kyukyo777 but I have a different approach to it plus I just really love his story and it gave me the idea to start it up and take it my own way I would like to say that if he does not want me to continue I will stop but until then I will continue**

"There he is!! After him!!" Someone yells, as a 11 year old boy, with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt and black baggy jeans, runs through the woods and end up at a wall of a mountain. Seeing a cave near by, the boy runs into it, only to find himself at a dead end. The boy run back toward the entrance to the cave only to find it block by two people with ninjatos in their hand. The two people look like ninjas with green vests and black slacks their faces is cover with a face mask and the only thing to identify them is their headbands with a leaf symbols.

"Ha-ha, thought you can get away from us hell spawn. Too bad, because me and my friend here and going to do to you what you did to our family ten years ago," said one of ninjas as he got closer to the boy.

"Why" Said the boy as he tried to find a way out of his situation and scared out of his mind.

"You Didn't Do Anything! You killed innocent people the day you were born Kyubbi Scream the other shinobi as he stabs his blade at the boy nailing said boy in his chest piecing his right lung.

As the boy fall to the ground, both shinobis pounce onto the boy and beat him to death while stabbing him with their kunais. When both are done, both shinobis start to walk out of the cave when one of them start chuckling. "Hey let's make this cave the demon's tomb," said the shinobi, as he takes off his face mask revealing his silver shoulder length hair. While pulling a few paper bombs and place around the entrance of the cave, then leaving before setting off the bombs sealing the cave. "Come on Iruka, let's go to the bar I'll buy you a drink. Our job here is done."

"Nah, Mizuki, you go have fun, I will go home and sleep. I am tired and I have a class to teach. You can have all the glory if you want too. I don't want any of it. I am glad I got a chance to take revenge for my parents is all," said the man known as Iruka takes off his face mask, revealing a scar across his nose just below his eyes.

"Suit yourself my friend but I will bask in being called a hero. You will regret not joining me. Ha ha," said Mizuki as he laugh and wave goodbye to his friend as he leave to go to a bar.

Back inside the sealed cave, as the boy bleed to death, some of his blood touch a hidden symbol on the floor of the cave and begin to glow brightly. As the glow dies down, a 10 year old girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a long brown cloth that is wrap around forming an 'x' in front of her body exposing her stomach then around her waist before covering the rest body like a dress with a bit of legs showing. Waking up she sees a boy's body and blood surrounding him. Rushing to the boy, thinking it was too late, she was shocked to see the cuts and bruises healing before her eyes. "Who and what is this boy? He has blood all over him but no wounds on his body to point the origins of said blood.

"_**That child is a vessel to contain a demon That escaped my realm and my great great grandson my child," **_said a voice from nowhere.

"Who is there? Who are you?" asked the young girl.

"_**I am the one who saved you from your time. I am the one who put you in this time with your soul mate even though he does not know it. I am the one who will teach him all he needs to know since he is the last of his kind. In ancient times I was known as Ra but now I am known as Kami," **_said Kami.

The young girl gasped as she heard the name and knelt to one knee. "My lord, I humbly ask for forgiveness for not realizing it was you. How can I make it up to you," said the young girl.

"_**Stand up my child. No need to kneel before me. I request that you stand by young Naruto here as he is your soul mate and your new lover. I know you still love Mathayus but his soul is with this child on the floor and is the last of the Arkkadians, he is going to learn their ways and is going to have my powers plus that of my brother/rival Anubis. He will the greatest warrior in this world for this world is of assassins and he will be feared and praised through out it. I am sure you felt the connection between you two. But before he starts his training in his heritage. I must speak with the leader of his village so he doesn't get worried. So stay by young Naruto, Cassandra, you are young again and your powers are back and they won't disappear once you two finally make love. Now if you excuse me, my dear, I have to talk to a fuck up of a leader," **_said Ra before fading from existence.

Shocked that her lover's soul is now in the body of the young boy and is young again herself, Cassandra smiled at the young blond and knelt next to Naruto's head then lays his head on her thighs brushing his hair with her fingers before kissing his forehead. "I will be there for you my new love like I was for Mathayus. I hope you will find in your heart to love me too in the near future," said Cassandra she gasps as she sees the future of her soul mate and smiles as what she saw was a bright future.

At the Hokage tower in the middle of Konoha, an old man wearing a robe with a symbol on his back that meant Hokage, was pacing back and forth in his office worrying about a certain blond who went missing two hours ago. "Kami, where is that boy? He has been missing for more than two hours and no one has found anything about his location. If I have to I will put this village in martial law if anything happens to Naruto-kun," said the old man as he takes his smoking pipe and starts smoking.

"_**My child you need not worry. Young Naruto is safe and in the greatest care right now," **_said a voice almost giving the old man a heart attack. _**"Ha ha, sorry my child I didn't mean to scare you but Naruto is safe. Well safer now that he is under my care and guardianship. Now, you have been very foolish, Sarutobi, very foolish indeed."**_

The old man, now known as Sarutobi, gets in a defensive stance ready to fight. "Who are you? Show yourself," said Sarutobi but was shocked and scared as a very powerful aura was felt and he was on his knees as he trembled in fear. A figure of a man appear out of thin air wearing sacred robe and a have a huge mask of a falcon made of gold. In his hand is a long staff made of gold as well. Around his neck is a necklace with a golden sun disk hanging from it.

"_**Do not try and demand anything from me, young Sarutobi, for I am far more powerful than that pitiful excuse of a student who betrayed you all those years ago. You really think you can stand against a god? Now stand down my child, I will not harm you. For I am Ra, the Son God, or to you Kami"**_ said Ra.

Feeling the powerful aura fading, Sarutobi relaxes and says, "Where is Naruto Kami-sama? You said he is safe and safer than he was in this village. Please I will do anything you ask me, my lord, just to know he is safe. Even telling him secrets that are forced to be hidden from him if need be." Ra smiles at Sarutobi at his declaration and says, _**"Be at peace young one, although you will do just that. Telling young Naruto the truth that is. But I am here to let you know he will not return here till he is sixteen and is fully prepared to face any enemy in the future especially the ones his ancestors made."**_ At this Sarutobi tensed and worry plus guilt is shown on his face. _**"Calm down child, as I said I mean know harm and yes I know who young Naruto's parents are. His Father was my great grandson. Also I know who his grandfather was. But if you want to see him I can transport you there,"**_ said Ra and placed his hand on Sarutobi's shoulder and both vanished.

Back inside the cave, Cassandra continues to stroke and comb through Naruto's blond hair with a smile that doesn't leave her face. When she sees Naruto's eyes flutter open and looks straight into her own. "Am I dead? Because I see a most beautiful angel in front of me," said Naruto as he continues to stare into Cassandra's eyes. Cassandra blushed and giggled at what the blond said and kissed his forehead and says, "No you are not dead and thank you for your complement. I am Cassandra and I know who you are, Naruto. There is much to tell you but we must wait. Lord Ra should be here in moments and he has much information to give you. For I have seen your future and you do great things. Now rest you are still healing from wounds that should have been fatal but are healing very fast."

"_**She is right, young Naruto. You are still healing from your wounds but I know you will make a fast recovery. Anyway I have a guest with me who needs to see you, young one."**_ said Ra as he appeared wearing his sacred robe and holding his staff. Standing next to Ra was Sarutobi smiling seeing the sight of Naruto in the care of a very beautiful young lady.

"Thank you, Lord Sarutobi, for the complement. As for how I know what you are thinking I have the power to see the future by a mere touch of a person or object. Although normally I would lose them if I make love to someone I love but according to Lord Ra, I will keep said power even after I lose my virginity. By the way my name is Cassandra," said Cassandra.

Just as Cassandra finish her word, she felt a slight breeze then giggles at the sight of Naruto tackling Sarutobi. "Jiji where were you? I was attacked again but you didn't show up to take those bad people away and stop them from harming me," said Naruto as he began to cry on Sarutobi's Hokage robes. Hearing this Sarutobi became furious and thought, T_hat does it! This has gone to far! I let that council have it's way for too long time to do some house cleaning so Naruto can take my place when the time comes. _He smiled at the last thought and said, "I am here now and in the future I will take care of everything. Now Naruto I have something to tell you. I have not been fully truthful to you in the past years but I believe now is the right time to tell who your parents really are and why the village hates you and want to hurt you badly. So please forgive me after all is said and done." Ra smiles at the two but became worried about how Naruto will react to the information.

"Jiji I forgave you already. I knew you were keeping something from me but I thought you had your reasons and thought it was best for my safety. I might wear I mask of stupidity but I am not really stupid, ero-jiji," said Naruto with a smile that turned into a grin that said he has a huge prank for the people of Konoha.

Ra laughed his heart out hearing Naruto calling Sarutobi a pervert knowing full well what Sarutobi hid in his desk back in his office. Sarutobi had the decency to look sheepish as he remembered that Naruto can make all the rookies of the year in the past look like a mime on the streets doing nothing but the box routine and says, "Naruto-kun, still I have information about your parents and the reason why the villagers hate you. Now that I know where you are, I will return with scrolls from both your parents. Both will explain better than I can." With that said, Sarutobi vanish leaving twirl of leaves. Only to return with said scrolls plus a big scroll on his back.

"Jiji what is that big scroll on your back?" asked Naruto as he makes his way back to Cassandra and without knowing began to hold Cassandra's hand making her blush.

"This scroll belonged to your father when he was Hokage. It is the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing in it is all the techniques he created or known to him," said Sarutobi as he gave both scrolls from Naruto's parents and lay the Forbidden scroll next to Naruto. "Now Naruto, both scrolls from your parents have a seal on them that could be opened by someone of their blood so you have to smear your own blood on those seals. Well I leave you to reading your parents scrolls and Naruto (catching Naruto's attention) you will leave with Lord Ra here and won't return to Konoha until you are sixteen. By then I will have everything in the village straightened out and have a new council. Oh before I leave, this cave is your mother's that is why I know where to go. I will get you and young Cassandra in to the academy for your genin test, so train hard." With that said Sarutobi left in a swirl of leaves mumbling something about martial law and heads rolling literally.

Naruto looked at Ra and said, "Is it true I will be learning from you?"

"_**No I am not the one to train you but I know who is and he is inside you and I don't mean that stupid fox for she will be out of your body but will be bound to you for she sees you as her own offspring and wants to be there for you and your family. And yes, that is the reason the villagers hate you plus yes she is female. But forgive her please she has her reasons for attacking but that is for her to tell. Who will be training you is non other than your great grandfather Mathayus,"**_ said Ra shocking both Naruto and Cassandra.

For Cassandra, she is both shocked and happy to see her lover one last time to at least say a proper goodbye to the big oaf. As for Naruto, he was a bit nervous because of the training might be hard but began to read his parent's scrolls starting with his fathers scroll. As he read the scroll several emotions ran through his face. From happy to know that his own father, the fourth Hokage, loved and cherished him when he was born into this world, to sadness and grief to find out that his father lost his own life for sealing the great fox into him. But when he started reading the scroll from his mother he not only learned that his mother was Kushina Uzumaki the Crimson Death but she might possibly be alive. Shocked that his mother might be alive, he made a vow to search for his mother when the time was right or she might come to him, hopefully with open arms.

_**"Well Naruto, let's go and start training you in the way of of your race 'the Arkkadians' a powerful race that were the best assassins and warriors in those times before Mathayus became the only one left. Oh and Cassandra, yes Naruto is of your blood but no just the soul has been passed down so don't worry about your love for Naruto being taboo. Trust me, you will be happier,"**_ said Ra as he walked to a symbol on the wall that looks like an eye which glowed and a hidden door in the wall opened and on the other side is a beautiful landscape of trees, exotic flowers and a temple in the distance. _**"That temple is where you will be training and living in the next 5 years. There should be enough food to last. Oh and to open the temple doors you are going to need this.(tosses the manacle of Osiris, to Naruto) That is the manacle of Osiris and is your key to the temple. You will learn how to use it and fight with the blade that appears. So be prepared for tough training ahead for Mathayus is not a forgiving trainer."**_ With that, Ra slowly faded from view.

"I've got to learn how he does that," said a very curious and exited Naruto. While Cassandra giggles at Naruto's comment and grabs a hold of his arm and kisses him on the cheek making him blush saying, "Come on let's get to know each other and become good friends. Your training will be tough for I know Mathayus and he is not forgiving when it comes to training but I will cook you a good meal and give you a kiss now and then if you do a good job. Plus you might get some ramen if you take training seriously and impress my ex husband. I'll tell you more about Mathayus later. Let's get to the temple before it gets dark."

With that Naruto picks up all three scrolls, putting the smaller scrolls in each pocket and the Forbidden scroll on his back, picked Cassandra up bridal style and began walking through the gateway towards the training temple, as he liked to call it, following Cassandra.

**Hey KingSithis here Just wanted to write about one of my favorite stories**

**Please read and review**


End file.
